Episode 2624 (18 November 2003)
Plot Patrick and Yolande's bright mood is spoiled when they're reminded of Victor's presence upstairs. Yolande wants the two men to sort out their differences. Patrick thinks that it's up to her to deal with Victor. Dennis and Sharon wonder what their dad's up to. Den remains tight-lipped and says he has business to attend to. Sharon spots Phil meeting a dodgy bloke in the Square. She tries to speak to him, but Kate interrupts. Lynne thinks that Kat's love life is like a bus - you wait for ages for one then two come along at the same time! Kat assures her family that Alfie is the one for her, and she can't wait for them to get married. Laura cuddles up to Garry. He's alarmed when she describes him as being part of the family. He wriggles away from her and claims that he's late for work. Laura flatters his sexual prowess and entices him back to bed. Kat urges Alfie to clarify his marital status. He rings his solicitor, but can't find out the truth. There's no reply when he calls his wife Liza, so he decides to visit her. Belinda asks Kat about Lynne's marriage. Belinda flirts with Garry, convinced that it's all over between him and Lynne. Later, Lynne turns up at the Arches for a quickie! Garry rises to the challenge and they have a romp in the back seat of a car. Den's examining photos in the club. He tries to hide them when Dennis comes in. Dennis is suspicious, but Den makes a quick getaway. Sharon sees him head round to Phil's house. She's concerned and calls Dennis. Victor makes an impassioned speech and begs Yolande not to leave him. She's unimpressed when he quotes the Bible and reminds him of his affairs. Yolande throws him out when he suggests that she's just as bad. Alfie's mother-in-law says that Liza's on holiday. She invites him in. It's clear that she fancies him! Alfie's horrified - he only wants to know if he's still married. Marlene promises him that he isn't and he flees. Den assures Phil that his team's up to scratch. Phil wants proof. He reminds Den that he's invested twenty grand in this job. He wants to see a return on it. Den takes a briefcase home and hides it under the sofa. Kate interrogates Phil. She's sure that he's up to something fishy. He swears that nothing's going on. Sharon coaxes Den out of the flat by suggesting a drink in the Vic. It's Dennis's chance to search for clues. Dot comforts Yolande. She praises Patrick's reliability and advises her to give Victor the elbow. Meanwhile, Victor's getting Patrick drunk. He urges him to have another to prove that he's not under the thumb. Dennis finds the briefcase and picks the lock. Sharon rings to warn him that Den's on his way back, but Dennis ignores his phone. He stares in disbelief at what he finds inside - cash, tools and explosives. Belinda complains about her boring husband. She declares that she's always fancied Garry, and reckons that he can show her what she's been missing. Garry takes a deep breath and shuts up shop once again. Victor's desperate not to lose Yolande. He invents stories about her affairs with young men, but Patrick refuses to believe him. Finally, Victor offers Patrick £10,000 if he'll finish with Yolande. Den's furious that Dennis has opened his briefcase. Dennis demands to know what's going on. Den's reluctant to speak, but Dennis won't let up. Den fumes, but knows that he's got to come clean. Cast Regular cast *Den - Leslie Grantham *Dennis - Nigel Harman *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Patrick - Rudolph Walker *Phil - Steve McFadden *Kate - Jill Halfpenny *Alfie - Shane Richie *Kat - Jessie Wallace *Garry - Ricky Groves *Lynne - Elaine Lordan *Belinda - Leanne Lakey *Laura - Hannah Waterman *Yolande - Angela Wynter *Dot - June Brown *Charlie - Derek Martin *Little Mo - Kacey Ainsworth Guest cast *Victor - Ben Thomas *Mark Stone - William Ilkekely *Marlene - Christine Ellerbeck Filming locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *20 Albert Square - Living/dining room *23 Albert Square - Kitchen *31 Albert Square - Living room *43B Albert Square - Living room and kitchen *Bridge Street *Bridge Street Market *Laundrette *Kathy's Café *Turpin Road *Angie's Den - Club *Mitchell's Autos *89 George Street *Unknown street in Walford Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Dennis confronts Den after making a startling discovery. Victor proves the lengths he'll go to win back Yolande. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 11,162,000 viewers. Category:Episode Category:2003 Episodes